Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150314211330
Rozdział 15 Dajemy Czkawkę CO?!? Nie to nie możliwe! Tyle czasu miałem ją przy sobie. Jak to się stało że jej nie poznałem?!? Jak to możliwe? TO JEST NIEMOŻLIWE!!! wyrwałem siè z zamyślenia i spojżałem na siedzącą zapłakaną Melod... Astrid. Ukocnołem (xd) obok niej. Objołem i szepnąłem. -Cz- Chciałbym powiedzieć że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale nie mogę. Powiem ci tylko że nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Wkońcu cię znalazłem. -As- Ale...-przerwałem jej -Cz- Nie ma żadnego ale. Mamy czas na prawdę. Masz mi wszystko powiedzieć od nowa okey?-kiwneła główką (xd)- a i jeszcze bez żadnych kłamstew. Wszyściutko czysto i wyraźnie okey? -As- okey-westchneła- Więc jak wiesz na Conwali znalazłam się ponieważ tak tradycja nakazywała- tego nie wiedziałem - Każdy Hofferson w wieku 15 lat musi wyjechać na 5 letnią wyprawę. Ale ja mialam jeszcze jeden powód. Tym powodem byłeś ty...- Że co ja?!? Nadal się nie odezwałem- Kiedy poszłam sie z tobą pożegnać... zobaczyłam cię z jakąś dziewczyną. Od tylu tak byłam w tobie zakochana... ta sytułacja(nw czy dobrze) złamała mi serce. Uciekłam na klify. Spadłam z nich jednak złapał mnie smok. Pojawił się drugi taki sam tylko czarny. Jak sie poźniej (bardzo później) okazało byłeś to ty Szczerbo i Wichura...po tej sytułacji pobiegłam do domu spakowałam wszystko co możliwe. Przyjełam postać Melody Brave... ...- opowiadała długo wszystko kiedy skończyła chciałem się odezwać ale głowa strasznie mnie zabolała usłyszałem głos Agres '' Zakryj jej oczy'' jak nakazała tak zrobiłem -As- co robisz?- spytala lekko przestraszona -Cz- zobaczysz...- powiał zimny wiaterek Przed nami pojawila się Agres. Szeroko się uśmiechneła i powiedziała. -Agres- Witaj Astrid- As lekko wzdrygneła, zdjeła moje dłonie z swoich oczu i żuciła się na Agres ASTRIEEEEEE'D :P Nie wiem czemu ją przytuliłam. Poprostu żuciłam sie na nią i zaczełam płakać.Objeła mnie i spojżala wrogo na Drag... Czkawkę. -Agres- Mówiłam ci! Masz przerąbane!- oderwala się odemnie i podeszla do Czkawki- Super! A ja tyle się męczyłam! Iii....- przerwał jej Czkawka -Cz- Ale ja nic nie zrobilem!- podniósł ręce w geście obronnym -Agres- Bo ci uwierzę. Z taką miną? -Cz- Jaką miną?- zaraz mi sie tu pokłócą, swoją drogą skąd oni sie znają i czemu Czkawka ma przerąbane? -Agres- Bo się znamy Astrid. I nie bój się nie pokłócimy się-'' a no tak zapomnialam ona czyta w myślach''- A no tak czytam- uśmiechnela się głupio -Cz- Agres wytłumaczysz mi coś? Hmm... -Agres- O Odynie... Wiem co chcesz. Znam Astrid. To druga wybranka. Astrid powiedz swoją przepowiednię. -As- " Oto ta która tyle wycierpiała. Oto ta której smok został wybrany. Oto ta która odnajdzie szczęście w swoim największym wrogu" Druga część "Narodzi się z Ciemności i Światła. Jego jeździec stawi czoła wielu wyzwaniom lecz zawsze razem wygrają. Tej co ból przyniósł los, szczęście wypełni duszę" -Agres- Czkawka teraz ty -Cz- " Co skrzywdzi by pokochać. Co zrobi by nie stracić. Wybraniec w ludzkiej postaci" i dalej " Ciemność z Światłem połonczą się w jedno. Zyska miłośc wielką. Jeździec narodzi się wieki,ze smokiem swym pokonają zło i dobro zwycięży" -Agres- Znajdzcie w tym sens. -Cz- Hmm... Nie widzę w tym połączenia ale wiem co zaraz powiesz " Tajemne przejście, tajemny klucz, miłości znak odnajdziesz tu"- wskazał na serce-" Gdzie serca złączą się dwa, powstanie granica na lata." Pan wielmożny August Starczak Wielki III -Agres- Za dobrze mnie znasz.- zaśmiala się- a teraz żegnam bo Muszę pomóc dwóm wściekłym smoką-powiedziała po czym wymamrotała- Jak można pokłócić się o śledzia?!?- znikneła... zostaliśmy sami, czuję się trochę niekonfortowo wiedząc że on wie i nic sobię z tego nie robi... ale czekaj co on robi? Po co on do mnie podchodzi? Kapitanie oglaszam że się wycofujemy... zaczelam cofać się do tyłu wszystko fajnie... by było gdyby nie to że zetknelam sie z drzewem. A on był coraz bliżej. Kiedy stał już tak blisko że czułam jego odech na twarzy delikatnie sie uśmiechnął,chyba dlatego że się zarumieniłam -Cz- Naprawdę ci się wcześniej podobałem?-emm... -As- Emm...- nie mogłam nic więcej z siebię wkrztusić, Nie raz była tak blisko, nie raz zadawał mi pytania, zawsze odpowiadalam a dziś poprostu nie mogę, wiedząc że Dragon to Czkawka , a Czkawka to Dragon mam mętlik w głowie -Cz- Odpowiesz...- wymruczał przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Odkiedy on się tak zachowuje? Nie powiem podoba mi się to ale odkiedy? -As-Proszę przestań.. Odpowiem. Tak podobałeś mi się. Nie chodziło mi o to kim jesteś, jak wyglądasz, Zakochałam się w tobie tak poprostu. Tyle razy mnie rozśmieszałeś, tyle razy mnie pocieszałeś... -Dragon- Dziękuję...- pocałował mnie, zdezoriętowana zesztywniałam, czy to oznacza że pomimo tego co sie wcześniej stało nadal jesteśmy razem? -As- To ja dziekuję- powiedziałam kiedy się odemnie odsunął- Kocham cię- uśmiechnelam się i tym razem ja go pocałowałam, nie obchodziło mnie to co miało miejsce kilka minut temu, wkońcu nie żyje się przeszłością tylko idzię się ciągle naprzód... ' I tak oto kończymy Nigdy Więcej... Nie no żartuję, pojawi sie tu jeszcze kilka nextów, ale to chyba mowię chyba dopiero w kwietniu. Po kilku nextach Opko zostanie zakończone i napisze drugą część "Złote Serce" to będzie bardziej związane z ich przepowiednią itp. Chyba będzie tam mniej Hiccstrid a wiecej Akcji ale jeszcze nie wiem :3. Żegnam do niewiadomo kiedy ;) ' A ja chcę tylko dodać w imieniu swoim i Karo że dziękujemy za 400 kom! Kochamy was! I mamy nadzieję że wy nas też/Agent007